


Heatwave

by vaguely_concerned



Series: Scoundrels and Thieves 'verse [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jesse unbuttons his shirt and Hanzo is distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

Trying to fix the air conditioner unit would normally not have fallen to Jesse at all - after all they usually had Mei there, and she was to refrigeration what Einstein was to physics - but as shit luck would have it all the eggheads were out on assignments when the system failed and made the living quarters into goddamn deathtraps in the worst heatwave in living memory. He’d called Winston, who had been sympathetic but not very helpful, obviously preoccupied with something else. All the others had turned off their phones. 

He’d cursed to himself and tried to think if there was anyone else he could dupe into doing it instead, but he had a feeling that Reinhardt would deal with it like he did most things - with a giant hammer - and sadly he loved Hanzo way too much to do something like that to him. Besides he would be immediately busted because Hanzo was wise to all his tricks… not that that was the deciding factor, of course, and anyway Jesse hadn’t seen him around much that day.

And so here he was, attempting to figure it out on his own.

There was no wind to take the edge off the merciless glare of the sun; Jesse unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He put his hands on his hips and glared at the thing. It had withstood his patented method of giving it a good kicking and seeing what that did. He was stumped.

If it had been a car or even a hoverbike he’d have it fixed in no time, but this was something else. There was some half-hearted fiddling with one of Genji’s throwing stars - he’d borrowed it since he couldn’t find a screwdriver and it worked passably well - but he really had no idea where to start. He brought up the schematics on a tablet Winston had given him before he left and scrolled through the manual for the FAQ to see if there was a quick fix. If it was something to do with the pumps they’d have to send for new parts before anything could get done and they’d all end up in sad melted puddles on the floor before the day was out. He was tempted to just stab it repeatedly with the throwing star and give up.

After an hour or so he realized that Hanzo was standing close by, watching him wordlessly in a flat, dispassionate kind of way.

Jesse wiped sweat away from his brow and grinned. “Hey there. I was wondering where you’d gone off to. This thing is giving me all kinds of tr - ”

“We need to talk,” Hanzo said.

Jesse blinked at him. ‘We need to talk’ was one of those sentences that rarely promised anything good, much like ‘Hang on, don’t I know you from somewhere’  and ‘Oh god it has broken out of containment, run for your lives’. “Uh. Sure. Just let me finish up with this and I’ll be right -”

“Now,” Hanzo said, towing him along by his shirttails.

“Or now, that works too,” Jesse conceded.

Hanzo stopped by a building on the outskirts of the base that was quite secluded, kept in the shade now by the taller structures around it. He let go of Jesse’s shirttails.

Jesse waited, but there didn’t seem to be any explanation coming. “So… what was it you wanted to - mhm.”

He found himself crowded in against the wall and being seriously kissed, Hanzo’s hands fisted in the lapels of his shirt. Jesse closed his eyes and clutched his hat in place, melting into the warmth of it. It seemed to go on forever, the sweet slick slide of Hanzo’s lips against his. When Hanzo pulled back Jesse was already getting dizzy.

“So that’s the kinda talking you were going for,” Jesse said, once he had enough breath back. “You might’ve said.”

Hanzo slid his hands under Jesse’s open shirt, moving up his waist and over his chest. “There are aspects of my life I do not feel like sharing with whoever might be passing by. Especially when that person could be my brother.”

“Fair enough,” Jesse said, resting his hands on Hanzo’s hips. Hanzo pushed his shirt away from his shoulders and leaned to kiss his collar bone, rubbing his thumb over Jesse’s nipple and sneaking the other hand to the small of his back, pulling him in tight against him. Jesse arched into the touch, tilting his head back.

Hanzo moved his mouth to Jesse’s shoulder, pressing his palm flat against his chest.

“You can _not_ just walk around with your shirt open like that,” he said strictly, running fingers through Jesse’s chest hair. “It is indecent. I saw you from the windows and now I can't focus on anything.”  

“I’d say I was sorry, but I ain’t,” Jesse mumbled, grinning into another kiss.

Hanzo muttered darkly in Japanese, and Jesse drew in a sharp breath as Hanzo cupped him through his pants, squeezing firmly. He bit his lip as Hanzo glanced up to meet his eyes, because he already looked hot and brash and triumphant and that usually meant good things for Jesse.

Hanzo made a pleased sound at Jesse’s expression, then flicked his belt open with a thumb and undid his fly. Jesse reached down to return the favor and Hanzo just swatted his hand away, but in a polite sort of way. Well, alrighty, then. Hanzo pushed Jesse’s underwear out of the way and closed his hand over his dick, a maddeningly light touch; Jesse’s hips jerked reflexively forwards. Hanzo kissed him greedily and pinned his hips to the wall, making sure he could neither pull away nor move into it. Between that and the sun, Jesse was pretty sure he was going to spontaneously self-combust at some point.

“Just so we’re clear, you know anyone could walk in on us out here?” Jesse panted, squirming as Hanzo ran a thumb over the head of his dick.

“I do not give a fuck right now,” Hanzo assured him, kissing him hard on the mouth.

“Right. Gotcha. Oh jeez, fucking -”

Hanzo sped up his hand but still kept the grip loose, because he was the worst goddamn tease Jesse had ever met. He started sucking kisses into Jesse’s neck, soft enough that it wouldn’t leave hickeys but just on the edge, like a promise that he _could_. Jesse moaned and tipped his head back to bare the line of his throat. Hanzo bit at his earlobe, just a light playful tug, and Jesse clutched at him, his knees starting to feel weak.

He wrapped his arms around Hanzo, curling up around him to try to hold on to something, anything, making some truly embarrassing noises against Hanzo’s ear.

“Just like that,” Hanzo murmured, getting a little rougher with him. Jesse just whimpered, clinging desperately to his shoulders. The calluses of Hanzo’s strong, sure fingers brushed against his cock, the slick sound of it sending Jesse’s head spiralling - and it felt good, it felt amazing - maybe a little too good, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. Hanzo kissed him, tilting his head to catch Jesse’s mouth just right, sucking sweetly on his bottom lip. It sent a thrill through all his nerves, building up to the telltale coiled-up feeling in his stomach that meant he was close - he leaned against Hanzo’s shoulder and moaned helplessly.

“Hang on, I’m gonna -”

Hanzo hummed encouragingly, pressing his cheek against Jesse’s, his breath rough and quick close to Jesse’s ear.

He buried his face in Hanzo’s neck and bit his lip to stay reasonably quiet, riding the edge of it until every muscle in his body had taken a half day and left him limp as a ragdoll. He felt Hanzo’s breathless chuckle against the side of his face as he pressed Jesse up against the wall to help him keep upright. A hand came up to run through his hair.

“Good?” Hanzo asked, aiming for innocence and landing firmly in smugness.

“Nhg,” Jesse said, eloquently. He rested his forehead against Hanzo’s shoulder, feeling sweaty and boneless and content, fingers loosely tucked into Hanzo’s shirt. Hanzo turned his face into Jesse’s hair, stroking his neck with slow comforting movements.    

When he came back to his senses the hard line of Hanzo’s dick still pressed insistently against his hip and Jesse pulled himself together enough to take action. He took his hat off and let it fall gently to the ground.

“Be right with you,” Jesse mumbled, pulling up his boxers again and getting his bearings before going down on his knees, chuckling as Hanzo’s pupils immediately doubled in size. He’d probably pay for this tomorrow - he wasn’t twenty anymore and his knees didn’t really appreciate the bare concrete - but it was totally worth it. He pulled down Hanzo’s fly and freed his cock, giving it a few fond strokes before leaning forward and closing his mouth over the head. Hanzo’s hands came down to rest in his hair, stroking restlessly as he made a small, fragile noise. Jesse let his eyes slide shut and rubbed his tongue against the underside of the shaft, the weight of it satisfying against his bottom lip. He took more of it in, sucking lightly, moving his head a little when Hanzo kept his hips still. He pulled off briefly to press a kiss to the root of it, rubbing his nose into the coarse curly hair there, then wrapped his hand around it again, everything slick and easy now.

He jerked Hanzo off slowly, moving his mouth in the same rhythm, sucking harder, more demanding, humming to himself and causing Hanzo’s hand to tighten reflexively in his hair. If his mouth had been free he would be grinning like a loon; since it was currently being put to good use he let the lightest scrape of teeth into it instead, swirling his tongue under the head of Hanzo’s cock and listening to him gasp.

Jesse kept sucking gently as Hanzo came, rubbing his hip in calming circles and keeping him in his mouth until he was done. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against Hanzo’s thigh, closing his eyes with a happy sigh.

Hanzo slumped forward, his arm shooting out to prop himself up against the wall to keep from collapsing.

“C’mere,” Jesse said, tucking him back in and doing up his fly before guiding him down to sit safely beside him. He kissed him softly on the mouth, one time and then again for good measure. Hanzo leaned their foreheads together for a second, then sank back against the wall.

There was a breeze now, blessedly cool over Jesse’s brow.

They might be more or less buttoned up again, but if anyone came by it’d be painfully clear exactly what they’d been up to. Hanzo’s cheeks were still flushed and his mouth pink from where he’d worried at it with his teeth, and Jesse expected his own hair was spectacularly messy - it didn’t take a mastermind to figure that one out. He leaned his head against Hanzo’s shoulder, smiling because he _really_ didn’t care. It was by no means the weirdest place they’d had sex before - Jesse still rather treasured that time they’d managed to last four rotations on a Ferris wheel - but to be fair they usually hadn’t run the risk of being spotted by anyone they’d have to look in the eye for years to come.

“If this is what happens when I unbutton this thing, god knows what taking it off entirely will do,” Jesse mused, rubbing the hem of his shirt between his fingers.

“Don’t you dare,” Hanzo said.

“Is that a challenge I hear? Because that sounds like a challenge to me.”

Hanzo groaned despairingly.

“I still need to fix the air conditioner,” Jesse said after a while, then thought about it and added: “I have no idea how to fix the air conditioner.”

Hanzo stifled a yawn behind his hand. “Or we could just take some mattresses and sleep on one of the roofs tonight to catch the breeze. Winston will be back the day after tomorrow. He would actually know what he was doing.”

Jesse beamed at him. “Oh my god, you’re a genius.”

“Only by comparison,” Hanzo said, with that disaffected tone he used to hide amusement.

“Aw shucks, darlin’,” Jesse said, putting his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders. “The things you say.”

Hanzo’s pretense cracked and he laughed. “Call me that again and I will dislocate your shoulder.”

Jesse sniggered. “Oh, I can do much better than that. Sweetheart. Sugarb - ”

“There is a vast gulf between _can_ and _should_ , and I think we just found it,” Hanzo said.

“Hm, let’s see here. Dumpling. Sweetie-pie. Pumpkin. Studmuff -”

 

It was one of those times Hanzo kissed him just to shut him up.


End file.
